


serenity

by rrroginaaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrroginaaa/pseuds/rrroginaaa
Summary: tired of running ragged and not knowing where to go next, saeyoung choi just wants everything to stop so he can breathe.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 20





	serenity

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers for 707's route

Saeyoung Choi paces the apartment in a panic. Everything hurt; he could feel every thought on his mind and every shattering beat of his heart. The room began to spin around him as his breathing became erratic and a giant whirlpool of emotions hit him like a truck. He wasn’t sure what to do and he was feeling his walls slowly cave in. 

A hand grasped his forearm, and he felt the world stop. For once, everything froze in its’ place. His eyes met with the other person’s in the room, and that’s when he realized he wasn’t alone. He could feel the tears brim his eyes, but he didn’t allow them to fall. His pride was too big, after all. He stared at the beautiful woman that held him and he remembered all that she had been through; his brother crashing through the window and attacking her, Saeyoung coming just in time to stop him. It felt too real, it was too much. Once again, the room was spinning. However, not as fast as before.

“Saeyoung, I-” (name) begins, but is cut off.

“Don’t call me that!” Saeyoung didn’t realize he was shouting until she flinched back in fear. He ripped his arm out of her hold and stormed off to the kitchenette. Grabbing a water bottle, he went back over to (name) and handed it to her. 

“Luciel, sit. Please.” She begs him, and before he can say no, (name) grabs his hand and drags him down next to her on the bed. He doesn’t make a move to get up, but doesn’t look at her. He’s too ashamed to, too overwhelmed. 

“We’re going to get through this. I’m not leaving.” She states, and he scoffs.

“This is my problem to deal with.” He whispers.

“Our. It’s our problem to deal with.” She says, placing both of her hands on his. 

“No, I can’t get close to you. You’ll just end up getting hurt.” Saeyoung tries to pull away, but (name) doesn’t let him.

“I knew what I was going to be signing up for when I fell for you.” (name) grabs both of his hands this time, causing him to look up at her. “I can give you all the time you need, but I’m not letting you go through this alone. Not anymore.” 

He stared at her. He looked hard. He noticed his heartbeat slow when he watched her lips as she spoke. He noticed his painful thoughts transform into nothing but clouds as she smoothed her thumbs over the tops of his hands. 

“Luciel? Are you alri-”

“Saeyoung.” He mutters. (name) gives him a questioning look. “You can… call me Saeyoung.”

He moves to rest his head on her shoulder, her scent enveloping him and soothing every ache in his body. He lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and they sit there. She runs cool hands through his hair. Saeyoung finally feels at peace after so many years of running and chasing; and it was all thanks to his serenity, his (name).

**Author's Note:**

> this one was hard to write because saeyoung isn't like, a favorite? so i don't know his character very well because i just don't really like him. however, i listened to 'careful where you stand' by coldplay and 'i know the end' by phoebe bridgers and i couldn't resist writing. saeyoung just happened to be who kept coming to mind and i couldn't write about anyone else. hopefully you enjoyed! i tried my best.


End file.
